


Hands in Mine

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Holding hands just seem to come naturally between Anju and Shuka. No one is complaining though.





	Hands in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm worried I won't make it for white day. =w=
> 
> So please accept this kind of short but absolutely true and adorable AnShuka fic for the occasion! Hehe~ 
> 
> May you enjoy! XD

 

Shuka hops right beside Anju, her pace falling in place with the taller girl once she has caught up.

“Anju~” She sing-songs in that tone filled with happiness she can’t hide away when she’s with Anju, not that she would want to hide it.

Anju reaches her hand out without a second thought, meeting Shuka’s halfway. She returns the grin that Shuka flashes her.

Anju’s eyes travel down to Shuka’s hand in hers, fingers wrapped around her own in a comfortable yet reassuring way.

_Now that I think about it…We never once talked about having to hold hands when we meet or anything…yet we just do…_

Anju somewhat shyly and carefully looks into Shuka’s large, round and and innocent eyes. Feeling her heart skip a beat at the shorter girl’s earnest emotions conveyed in a simple glance, Anju turns her head away for a moment.

_Not that I’m complaining…_

Anju grins more to herself this time.

_I like it when we touch…_

**Author's Note:**

> Recent Anshuka events has revealed Anju knowing Shuka's touch, Shuka's hand so well, she'd recognize Shuka without having to see~ www so that gave birth to this! :P hehe~
> 
> Hope y'all love this too! :D 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ (I'll be here thinking about how sweet and just right Anshuka is ~ ^w^)


End file.
